Unterm Birnbaum
by the-memory-remains
Summary: hmm..., mein erstlingswerk. Harry träumt irgendwas, wacht in der Nacht auf und läuft nach draußen, ähnlich geht es draco und irgendwie naja ne... Slash, HPDM, [Abgeschlossen]


Disclaimer: nichts gehört mir, nicht der titel und nicht die charas, die sind nämlich im besitz von JKR

Pairing: HP/DM

**WARNING: SLASH**

_**Bemerkung:**_ hier auch noch mal das gleiche Spiel, also diese story ist **nicht** geklaut oder so, nein ich hatte vorher nur noch einen anderen nick und zwar **pluesch86**, hab den allerdings gelöscht und veröffentliche meine **erstlingswerke** unter **the-memory-remains** noch einmal. ich kann nur dazu sagen: "ich war jung und brauchte das Geld", 'g', nein mal ehrlich, das is nicht so doll was ich fabriziert habe, aber ich bin dennoch mehr oder weniger "stolz", mein lehrer meinte ich sollte lieber "proud of" sagen, weil das nich son negativen Beigeschmack hat, auf meine Geschichten. Wer's dennoch liest, da sag ich nur **Hut ab!**

**Unterm Birnbaum**

Plopp ... plopp ... plopp ...plopp ...plopp .. plopp . plopp plopp plopp

Mit diesen Geräuschen erwachte Harry, im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorjungen, mal wieder aus einen seiner Träume.

Ich lief schon wieder durch die Wiesen, es war gerade Sonnenuntergang und auf einmal ein Lachen. Ich blieb stehen und schaute mich um. Nichts. Jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Da stand jemand, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen wer es war die Sonne blendete mich. Und dieser jemand lachte.

Harry war noch in Gedanken, er versuchte sich an die Person zu erinnern und knobelte wer dies wohl gewesen sein könnte, als Malfoy ihn, Ron und Hermine blöd anmachte.

Plopp ... plopp ... plopp ...plopp ...plopp .. plopp . plopp plopp plopp

Während im Schlafsaal der Slytherins Draco erwachte.

'Verdammt schon wieder! Warum kann der mich noch nicht mal in meinen Träumen in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich ihn schon am Tag ertragen muss!' Ich stand unter einem Baum und beobachte den Sonnenuntergang 'als wenn ich das jemals machen würde' auf einmal ist er da und flüchtet 'vor wem eigentlich? Anscheinend find ich dass ziemlich lustig denn ich lache' er dreht sich zu mir um. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen vermischen sich mit dem Rot der Sonne.

Draco war immer noch verwirrt als er am nächsten morgen in die Halle ging zum Frühstück, denn er hätte beinahe vergessen Potter und seinen Fanclub zu beleidigen, was ihm aber -Gott sei dank- noch rechtzeitig eingefallen ist.

Harry war nicht gerade in bester Laune um sich mit dem zu streiten und so meinte er nur: "Verpiss dich Malfoy!"Dieser funkelte ihn noch böse an, aber irgendetwas war in Malfoy's Augen sie waren nicht nur von Wut erfüllt, nein, es war etwas neues in ihnen ein glitzern auch noch so klein, aber Harry bemerkte es.

Harry hatte schon wieder geträumt doch diesmal war etwas anders:

Ich lief schon wieder durch die Wiese, es war schon wieder Sonnenuntergang und das gleiche Lachen ließ mich inne halten. Doch dieses mal erkannte ich die Person. Ich würde diese Augen unter Millionen wieder erkennen. Sie waren grau und kalt und doch war ein gewisses glitzern in ihnen 'Was hat das zu bedeuten?'.

Auch Draco träumte wieder, es war der gleiche Traum, wie auch schon die Nacht davor und doch war er anders: Ich stand wie immer unter dem Baum und er lief ich lachte, er blickte sich um, kam auf mich zu und erkannte mich. In seine Augen könnte ich Stunden hineinblicken, sie beobachten, sie waren so warm und doch so traurig, er sehnte sich nach Geborgenheit und ich wollte ihm diese geben.

"Harry? Harry geht's dir gut?" "Was..., hast du etwas gesagt Herm?" " Ja! Ich hab dich gefragt ob es dir gut geht, du sitzt jetzt schon seit Stunden hier und hast nicht ein Wort gesagt! Was ist los Harry?""Ach ähm nichts."Gab Harry leicht errötend zurück. "Mensch Harry du brauchst mich nicht für blöd zu verkaufen ich seh doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt!" 'Hermine durchschaut wohl jemanden! Ob ich ihr von den Träumen erzählen soll? Soll ich ihr von IHM erzählen? Ich glaub es hatt keinen Sinn wenn ich es ihr verschweige!' Und so fing Harry an.

"Was sagst du Hermine?""Ich denke... ich weiss nich, vielleicht solltest du mal mit Ron darüber reden!"'Na toll Hermine kann mir auch nicht weiterhelfen ich dachte eigentlich immer sie wüsste alles! Aber vielleicht hat sie ja Recht. Ob er es versteht? Wie wird er wohl reagieren, wird er es respektieren so wie ich seine Beziehung zu Hermine? Ich kann nur noch hoffen.'

Und dies tat Harry auch doch Ron war überhaupt nicht erfreut darüber, dass Harry schwul war, war nicht mal das schlimmste, nein da musste er sich auch noch in seinen Erzfeind verlieben! Na gut erfreut ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Begriff, er ist regelrecht "explodiert". Auf diese Reaktion war Harry überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Um seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen ging Harry eine Runde spazieren, es war schon ziemlich spät, denn die Sonne ging schon unter. Auf einmal wurde Harry gerufen, es war Collin Creevey mit seiner Kamera. Da Harry aber keine Lust auf Gesellschaft hatte wurde er immer schneller bis er anfing zu laufen.

Ein Lachen. Harry dreht sich um und erkennt jemanden unter einem Baum stehen, genauso wie in seinem Traum. Harry trat näher und erkannte Malfoys graue Augen. Doch auch Malfoy kam auf ihn zu: „Na, Potter wo hast du denn das Wiesel und das Schlammblut gelassen?"

„Das geht dich reichlich wenig an Malfoy, aber wie du siehst sind sie nicht hier!"

Draco hatte sein kältestes und höhnischtestes Grinsen aufgelegt und trat näher an Harry heran.

„Was willst du schon wieder Malfoy, kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?"

„Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht!"

Harry drehte sich um und wollte gehen als er spürte wie Malfoy ihn herumriss und mit leichter Gewalt ihn gegen den Baum presste. Er kam immer näher seine Lippen berührten die von Harry. Draco's Zunge berührte Harry's Lippen, der Gryffindor öffnete darauf den Mund leicht und gewährte ihr, der heißen Zunge, Einlass. Als Draco sich wieder entfernte, wollte Harry fragen, was das eben sollte, aber er konnte nicht. Er wurde rot und schaute auf den Boden.

Doch Draco ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe, er hob Harrys Kopf und zwang ihn ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen „Das wollte ich schon seit Wochen machen!"

Harry wurde noch röter und wollte seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden senken aber Draco kam wieder näher und küsste ihn ein zweites mal. Danach nahm er Harry in den Arm und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr „Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verliebt!"

Harry brachte immer noch kein Wort hervor und so küsste er Malfoy einfach, was für Draco wohl Antwort genug war!

Seit diesem Abend sind Harry und Draco glücklich zusammen und obwohl es von Anfang Probleme gab, respektieren die anderen ihre Beziehung, denn wer stellt sich schon gerne gegen Draco Malfoy? Bei den Griffindors gab es eigentlich keine Probleme, außer mit Ron er konnte einfach nicht verstehn wie sich sein bester Freund in einen Malfoy verlieben konnte, aber dennoch ließ er sie ihr Leben leben.

Ende (pluesch86)

_ scheiße ist das ein beklopptes Ende, ich guck mal was ich daraus noch machen könnte, vielleicht gibt es davon noch eine Überarbeitung (the-memory-remains)_


End file.
